horrorfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Scream 23
Scream 23 takes place after Scream 22. Ghostface is killing people again for fuck sake and YOU GUESSED IT, THEY NEED TO TAKE HIM DOWN! WOOOW cAST Nevina Campbellonia as Sidney Prescott Skeet Ulchrin as Billothomy Loomisington Person 1 as Person 1 Person 2 as Person 2 Red Car as Red Car Person 3 as Person 3 Troll Face as Troll Face Colonel Sanders as Colonel Sanders Jason Voorhees as Freddy Krooger Freddy Krooger as Jason Voorhees Ronald McDonald as Ronald McDonald Father Death as Rickey McGhostface Rare Pepe Meme = God survivords NO ONE SURVIVES THIS IS THE BEST GHOSTFACE EVER!!! ghostfacess Ronald McDonald: After getting pissed off that McDonalds shuts down for giving too many people ass cancer, he puts on the ghostface mask and kills people Rickey McGhostface: The physical embodiment of the killer, he kills people because he's ghostface lol Rare Pepe Meme: He's the motherfucking rare pepe meme boys Billy Loomis: Wants to be ghostface but the other 3 say no (temporary ghostface) DEaths PErson 1: stabby person 2: stab stab sideny prescot: STABBED IN THE EYE BY ALL 3 RONALD, RICKEY MCGHOSTFACE AND RARE PEPE MEME BECAUSE SHE WAS DIFFICULT BUT SHE DIES 3RD :/ OH WELL billy loomis: seeing as the other poorly shit written screams resurrected characters due to being asswipes that can't write for shit, billy loomis retursns but dies by stab because THERE CAN ONLY BE 3 GHOSTFACE NAUGHTY! Red Car: gets stabbed, blows up and kills... person 3: blowed up by red car after stab Troll Face: chased by ghostface (rare pepe meme) and then gets stabbed in legs, before death stab, pulls off ghostface mask to reveal rare pepe meme. troll face says "trol, ol ol" weakly before being stabbed in his left eye, rare pepe meme apporves colonel sanders: stabbed in the asshole as he is a rival of mcdonalds. this causes mcdonalds to open again (after blowong up burger king too :/// (no one died tho lol) Freddy Krooger: ghostface sad because he maks more money in his movies so stabbed when sleepingb so nightmares :) Jason Voorhees: also because more money make so he gets his mask taken off, jason cries because his face ugly pants and drowns in his tears Ronald McDonald: shot by Rickey McGhostface in the face because there can only be 2 ghostface fuck sake Rickey McGhostface: shot by rare pepe meme in the face because there can only be 1 ghostface fuck sake Rare Pepe Meme: shot self because no one likes memes anymore and everyone dies so he isn't lonely anymoreee Epilog Everyone dancing in heaven but then the 3 ghostface kill again and then kill themselves like they did before, it's the entire movie again lol notes first time 4 killers pretty amazing stuff it's a first to include dank memes and other killers except ghostface which is why scream 23 is acc the best of all 23 plus the others like mystery and legedn of ghostface and all that shit. Hope you enjoyed, share on all websites or Rare Pepe Meme Ghostface will kill you :) Category:Film Category:Horror film Category:Article by BOSS MAN